


The Only Thing I Know

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you,” he blurts out. “I mean, I don’t remember you, but I feel like I know you. You’re…” Kagami drops his eyes in embarrassment before looking at Kuroko again. “You’re like my boyfriend or something.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [szczepter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/gifts).



Kuroko thinks it’s impossible to get amnesia from getting hit in the head by a basketball. Getting hit by a basketball, tripping over an overenthusiastic puppy, and crashing headfirst into the concrete sidewalk, however, is another story. So when Kagami-kun finally regains consciousness and looks around their faces with empty questioning eyes, Kuroko isn’t even surprised.

“Who are you people?” asks Kagami.

Riko looks like she’s going to cry or maybe kick the memory back into Kagami’s head, Kuroko isn’t sure. Certain that Kagami-kun won’t even notice his presence, he is about to shuffle away to call an ambulance, as Kiyoshi awkwardly explains what happened. But Kagami suddenly grabs his arm and spins him around, staring at him with wide and confused eyes.

“I know you,” he blurts out. “I mean, I don’t remember you, but I  _feel_  like I know you. You’re…” Kagami drops his eyes in embarrassment before looking at Kuroko again. “You’re like my boyfriend or something.”

Kuroko blinks slowly and the entire team collectively lets out a shocked cry.

* * *

The doctor says it’s only temporary and Kagami-kun should regain his memories in no time. They release him almost right away since there’s no immediate threat to his health and remembering will go more smoothly if he is around people he knows. And that would be Kuroko. It’s not like Kagami-kun doesn’t believe that they are all his friends, but he somehow  _knows_  only Kuroko and refuses to let him out of his sight.

“I looked at you, and I couldn’t remember who you are, but- I felt like you were the most important person to me.”

As far as explanations go, it’s a pretty sound one; except it’s not. Izuki looks like he’s trying not to swallow his tongue laughing and Hyuuga is  _really_  annoyed. As for Kuroko… Kuroko is about to cry. In all honesty, he just wants to ignore the questionable logic behind assuming that the most important person equals a romantic partner and allow himself to be happy that Kagami-kun has arrived at this conclusion. But he knows that would be taking advantage of Kagami’s state and he should patiently wait for him to regain his memories without getting his hopes up.

He can hear Riko silently suggesting that someone explains to Kagami that they are not a couple, but Kiyoshi thinks it’s best to leave it to Kuroko. Well, Kuroko disagrees, because what he  _wants_  to say is yes, they are together and they have a summer wedding planned. Kagami-kun is staring at him expectantly, hovering over him like ever since they left the hospital, and Kuroko sighs. He know he should just tell the truth, that while they are important to each other, they are just friends. But he doesn’t have a heart to do that and, honestly, it has more to do with Kagami’s pleading eyes than Kuroko’s own selfish wishes.

“Why is everyone so silent? Did I- misunderstand?”

He sounds so dejected and pathetic that Kuroko almost collapses on the spot.

“No, Kagami-kun. We are a couple.”

Kuroko expects to regrets his decision but he isn’t prepared for the way his stomach sinks as Kagami’s face splits with a wide grin. Of course, this isn’t the  _real_  Kagami-kun that looks so genuinely happy and relieved; he should have known better. But it’s too late, and when Kiyoshi pats him on the back and orders him to take Kagami home, Kuroko can only nod.

* * *

“What am I like?”

Kuroko shrugs. “Kagami-kun will remember in no time.”

They are lying on Kagami’s bed, looking at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to claim them. Their arms touching and Kuroko feels too hot but he can’t bring himself to move away.

“No, but I want to know. I want- I wanna know how you see me. It’s weird, you know. I have no idea who you are, but I don’t feel like I should be trying to find out. You make me feel… I dunno, like I can trust you, no matter what. And that’s enough. So I wanna know who I am instead.”

Kuroko has to bite his lip not to scream at Kagami for being so gullible and trusting towards someone who  _lied_  to him. But he has already decided to play along with Kagami’s impossible notion of them being a couple, so he turns to his side and smiles weakly at him.

“Kagami-kun is pretty dumb. Gets angry really easily and tends to act without thinking. He’s also a loudmouth and a despicable American with no tact. Made a girl cry once, too.”

“What?! How are we even  _together_ , man? You seem to think pretty lowly of me.  _And_  you’re an asshole, what was I even  _thinking_?”

Kuroko smiles. “That’s not something you do much, Kagami-kun. Maybe that’s the case?”

When Kagami-kun laughs loudly, freely, it’s all too easy to pretend that it’s real. Even with Kagami not remembering anything it feels so normal, so natural. Kuroko feels like being selfish, for once, and he cards his hand through Kagami’s hair.

“Kagami-kun is also honest and determined. Never gives up and his passion is contagious. He’s radiant and beautiful and so kind. He loves basketball more than anything and he’s so  _amazing_  at it, it never ceases to take my breath away. Kagami-kun is my most important person.”

The way Kagami looks at him makes Kuroko’s heart throb. He wishes he would always look at him like that and it hurts to know it will never happen. He hates himself at this moment, for wishing that Kagami-kun never remembers.

“I love you,” says Kagami suddenly and it’s too much then.

“Kagami-kun doesn’t know that,” he says, sitting up abruptly. “Kagami-kun doesn’t even remember anything, and I- I  _lied_  to Kagami-kun. We are not together. We never were and never will be because I’m the only one who loves you. Kagami-kun only thinks of me as a friend.”

Kagami shakes his head and grabs Kuroko’s arms, shaking him gently.

“No,” he says with more conviction than he should even have. “I do love you. That’s, like,  _the only thing I know_ , alright? I might not remember anything but I know  _this_. I don’t know why I haven’t told you, I don’t remember what could possibly stop me from telling you, but I love you.”

Kuroko doesn’t really know how it happens but he cries himself to sleep in Kagami’s arms.

* * *

He wakes up to Kagami staring at him with drawn eyebrows. Kuroko swallows and stares back, trying to hide the dread he’s feeling. If Kagami-kun remembers, it’s over. You lied to me, Kagami will say. You betrayed me and our friendship. You’re disgusting. I hate you.

“I love you,” says Kagami and Kuroko’s breath catches in his throat.

They keep staring at each other until Kagami realizes what he’s just said and blushes to the line of his hair. Kuroko would think it’s endearing if he wasn’t so mortified.

“I mean, I remember now,” mumbles Kagami, scratching his nose and looking away in embarrassment. “And, yeah. I- yeah.”

“Such way with words, Kagami-kun,” blurts out Kuroko automatically and immediately wants to hit himself in the face.

“Yeah, you didn’t seem to have it before either, bastard. Why did you never tell me?”

“Why hasn’t Kagami-kun told  _me_?” Kuroko should definitely hit himself in the face. “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m behaving like this. I’m so nervous. It’s so embarrassing.”

“Yeah…”

As if on command, they turn from their sides to their back and sigh heavily. The silence is almost unbearable and it’s probably the most mortifying moment of Kuroko’s life. He hates it. They aren’t cut out to act like that around each other. It’s… unnatural. Kuroko refuses to believe it’s going to be like this from now on only because they have confessed to each other. It’s stupid, because they love each other, don’t they? They should be happy and ecstatic and-

“So what now?” asks Kagami, turning his face and pulling Kuroko out of his thoughts. “Should we, like, make out or something?”

“Don’t be crass, Kagami-kun,” replies Kuroko on instinct, facing Kagami. “Besides, your breath stinks.”

Kagami snorts. “You’re such an asshole. I have no idea why I love you.”

He pauses and steals a glance at Kuroko, who tries his best to keep his face blank while all he really wants to do is melt upon hearing those words again.

“I don’t know why I love a Bakagami like you either,” he says.

Kagami smirks at him and Kuroko offers a small smile. They might not know but they will figure it out.


End file.
